


Lexalot

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in 2003, most likely.</p><p>Original author's notes:</p><p>Apparently one day in chat I said the following to jacynrebekah:</p><blockquote><p><em>rhiannonhero:<br/>then once he became Dread Pirate Superman he'd suck Princess Lex's<br/>cock and make Princess Lex forget all about the evil King Helen<br/>he'd been about to wed</em></p></blockquote><p>It reminded me of another time that I wrote a fairy tale about the boys. Figured I'd post it here because it's just that silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexalot

*****

Caro:  
someone write me fic  
Caro: *pokes*  
rhiannonhero: instafic?  
Caro: yeah  
rhiannonhero: hehehe...

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away there lived a beautiful Prince.  
His name was Sir Lexalot and he liked beautiful Farm Boys. The more  
beautiful, the better. And he liked to do nasty, dirty things to  
them.

Caro:  
hee

One day he was out in his little blue porsche, driving way too fast  
and he just happened to run over a really fucking hot Farm Boy.  
Amazingly, no one died. It was DESTINY.

Caro:  
yay Destiny

So Lexalot decided to win the heart of the Farm Boy...or at least his  
ass. He sent this really cool pickup truck to the boy's farm and  
waited. He figured the kid wouldn't be able to keep it. Everyone  
around the castle hated Lexalot 'cause he was a famous debaucher  
of farm kids. And he also did mean business that polluted the land.  


Caro:  
lol

So, sure enough, the really fucking hot Farm Boy showed up to return  
the truck, looking sheepish and shy. Lexalot spilled his guts. He  
couldn't keep silent in the face of such beauty. He told the fucking  
hot Farm Boy that they were destined to be friends and that nothing,  
*NOTHING*, would stand in the way of their 'friendship'. When the  
kid blushed and shuffled his feet, Lexalot knew that his message  
had come through loud and clear. And the kid wanted him, too.

Caro:  
aww yay!  
goss: hee

So, the fucking Hot Farm Boy, whose name was Clarkbar, but we'll just  
call him the fucking HOT Farm Boy, went home to his parents to dream  
about getting fucked by the super hot Lexalot. Who happened to be  
bald all over, did I mention that? 'Cause that is important. It  
is part of what made Lexalot so hot. Anyway, the fucking hot Farm  
Boy tried to continue with his crush on the little Farm Girl next  
door, but she was boring. Lexalot was so shiny and pretty and sexy  
as all hell. Farm Boy masturbated a lot during this time.

Caro:  
of course

Lexalot bided his time, flaunting Princesses and Princes in front of the  
Farm Boy just to taunt him and amp up the sexual tension. Everyone  
in town knew that Lexalot was after the Farm Boy and everyone knew  
the Farm Boy wanted to be caught. One day Lexalot saw the Farm Boy  
was out working in the fields dressed in some sexxxxxy hot farm  
boy gear and he couldn't resist stopping for a visit. The Farm Boy  
was thrilled to see Lexalot and his face broke into this huge, goofy  
grin. You know the one.

Caro:  
yay! thrilled!  
Caro: yeah

Lexalot grinned back, 'cause, really, he was going to get some action from  
this hot piece of ass pretty soon and he knew it. So, Farm Boy greeted  
Lexalot with an open heart and when he saw that Lexalot returned  
his affection, he impulsively reached out to grab the shiny head  
and pull Lexalot's face up for a massively sloppy kiss.

Caro:  
mm kissing  
Caro: *kisses everyone in chat*  
goss: *smoochies back*

Lexalot loved it. He'd not been kissed so messily in many years. It was  
endearing. And he felt his heart which was two sizes too small (had  
I mentioned that? 'cause it was important) grow three sizes in the  
span of the kiss. He was soinlove.

Caro:  
aww  
Caro: grinch!lex

Farm Boy was just a goner. No doubt about it. His love was so pure it  
could be fed to infants instead of breast milk. Lexalot and the  
Farm Boy kissed and kissed in the field until they were breathless  
with love and lust. Shirts came off, Pants came down, dicks came  
out and asses were prepped. Well, the Farm Boy's ass was prepped.  
All this happened amongst kisses so sweet that bees buzzed by looking  
for the nectar.

Lexalot and Farm Boy trysted for hours, fucking and sucking and licking  
and kissing. Exploring every inch of body and skin. They pledged  
undying love and Lexalot learned Farm Boy's secrets. He loved him  
anyway and forgave his lies because this was a riftless universe.

Caro:  
i love riftless universes

  
rhiannonhero: The End

**Author's Note:**

> Coding issues are due to importing from my site. I'll archive it as is for now.


End file.
